turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Koubatzes
|religion= |cause of death= }} |occupation = |type of appearance = Direct}}Koubatzes was considered the most powerful mage in Skopentzana during the reign of Avtokrator Maleinos II. He was a short, nondescript man who dressed well but conservatively and who seemed to be a clerk rather than a powerful wizard until one looked into his eyes. During the civil war between Maleinos and his grand domestikos Stylianos the border forts were stripped of their defenders by the warring factions leaving the Empire vulnerable to barbarian invaders. Skopentzana was threatened by marauding Khamorth tribesmen who had crossed the border so the eparch Zautzes sent out a party of mages lead by Koubatzes and guarded by some of his guardsmen led by Ingeros to protect the city by magic rather than the force of arms. The prelate Rhavas accompanied the party as he was a holy man and it was hoped would bring Phos' favor. Koubatzes and his peers had prepared a special amulet to use against the Khamorth. It was made of gold in the shape of Phos' sun-circle with three gemstones set into it. The stones were: a diamond good against enemies, madness, wild beasts and cruel men; an emerald which drives away enemies and makes them weak; and an opal which makes one victorious over ones enemies. When the party came across a flock of Khamorth sheep and protected by several herders, they stopped on the reverse side of a ridge. The mage Methodios checked and found little in the way of wards protecting them. Koubatzes then placed a square of blue silk on the ground representing the sky Phos' sun traveled in and then the amulet in the center. Three other mages joined him at the cardinal points and began to chant. Power built up and Koubatzes hurled it towards the west where the Khamorth tribes came. The shepherds rode off as though they were chased by demons and their sheep scattered. However, a short time later, Methodios staggered and gasped that it was a counterspell. At first the other mages did not believe him but then felt the effects too. A great fear filled each of the party and they ran (or galloped if mounted) in whatever direction they faced. At last only Koubatzes and Rhavas remained, their teeth chattering in fear. Koubatzes held the amulet and tried to fight the spell but eventually he broke too and galloped off on his horse followed by Rhavas. Koubatzes was one of the few in the party to make it safely back to Skopentzana. After several weeks, there were no signs of the Khamorth tribesmen so he visited Rhavas who also safely returned. He suggested to the prelate that while the tribesmen had dealt a strong magical blow, their own magic must have been more effective than they supposed since none had arrived at the city. Rhavas politely disagreed, stating it was the prayers of the residents to Phos that kept them away. Koubatzes, with equal politeness, disagreed with Rhavas, stating men constantly pray to Phos and are rarely answered. Since neither could prove their point, each agreed to disagree and remained on good terms with the other. However, the Khamorth eventually did arrive and set siege on the city. Tensions between the peasant refuges and the city residents grew until it led to the murder of Glykas. Zautzes sent for Koubatzes to have him determine through magecraft who had killed Glykas. He took dried marigold, pennyroyal and mistletoe and placed it in the victim's mouth. He then took sage and placed it in his own mouth and began to chant. However, he was blocked by a spell that had been placed on the body after he had been killed. Since the body had not been discovered for at least a week, the spell had a chance to take hold such that Koubatzes could not shift it.